An Epilogue
by McToastchee
Summary: He wants to be left alone. She wants to feel whole. A short Reylo story that takes place after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I finally had a chance to watch The Last Jedi with a couple of friends. At first, I took the movie at face value and wanted Finn to be with Rey because they clearly liked each other, but when I discovered the dynamic between Rey and Kylo Ren, I couldn't help but devour fanfictions on this paring. So, I wrote this little fanfiction here to share with you all, please go easy on me this is my first time write something like this. Also, just keep in mind I wrote this because I don't know what will happen in the third film but let's pretend Kylo Ren turns good and doesn't get killed.**

The sunset on the distance shore of an undisclosed planet left the sky in a beautiful blur of orange. The tranquil peace of watching the bright star fading away gave the raven-haired man a peaceful sensation as he stood on the edge of the cliff. It's been over a year since The First Order fell, Rey was right- there was still light in him after all. Kylo Ren no longer exist, Ben Solo has returned. He had helped the Resistance in their last-ditch effort to destroy his new empire after the betrayal of General Hux and the Knights of Ren. For his actions, Ben was repaid with self-exile.

He has no place in this new galaxy, he was the last of his bloodline- and he decided that it would be for the best for everybody if it were to stay that way. He came to the planet to live out the rest of his days, haunted by all the poor decisions he had made when seduced to the dark side. The place he had chosen was the perfect location, somewhere in the outer rims of the galaxy where people would not bother him. Images of Han Solo, his father being impaled by his crimson blade constantly returned to haunt Ben at night. The sensation of his mother, Leia Organa's- last moments before being engulf in an explosion caused his heart to ache daily.

He had long closed himself off to the force, but it didn't help absolve his pain.

Standing on that cliff he would often contemplate ending his misery right there, maybe he would be forgiven for his sins and the force would have mercy on his soul. Several times he would put the tip of his saber against his chest, his thump millimeters from the button that would unleased the power within to end his life. Every time Ben tried, he couldn't- weak- he berates himself. Pulling his saber out once more he glared at the object in his hand with hard silence.

Taking one more look at the relic of his past, he sprang back his arm and threw the weapon off the cliff.

He will live out the rest of his days as a nobody, a long-forgotten figure that would fade into obscurity. Dragging the hood over his head, Ben turned around and walked away from cliff and hiked his way back to a makeshift hut.

Night was upon him.

It was colder than usual that night. The thundering clouds covered the clear sky a few hours after he went home to rest. The sound of thunder in the distance, followed by the soft dripping noise of precipitation. He liked it, the sound of rain was like music to his ears. Closing his eyes, he hoped maybe just for tonight he would have a few moments of peace.

…

A few hours since he fell into a deep slumber he heard the thundering boom of something breaking the sound barrier. It woke him, and Ben made an irritated growl as he pressed himself off the slab of stone with some padding used as a bed. He put on his boots and threw a coat over his back before going outside to see what had transpired. Ben hoped that it was a stray meteor or that the native people of this planet were performing some crazy ritual. He did not want to be disturbed.

The rain was thick and heavy, it poured over his head and body drenching him instantly. His hair clung onto his skin, his long locks made it hard to see through as they covered some of his vision. Taking a few steps forwards, instantly Ben felt something, a recognizable presence. He slowly made his way downhill to a tingling sensation that enticed him to come closer.

He nearly lost his footing when he saw the scene playout in front of him.

The Millennium Falcon was parked in the rubbles of a dozen or so trees, it must have been a rushed landing.

And she was there. The scavenger.

Rey was frantic, she didn't even care about the rain as it soaked her thin layer of clothing. She screamed. Her cries affected him in unimaginable ways. Rey scoured the area, with each shake turn of her head she would yell his name over and over again. He couldn't feel his feet, he was shocked. How did she find me? He thought. "No this can't be happening." Ben muttered. He had to disappear, get away as fast a he could. Quickly, he turned around and began walking away.

The raven-haired man only made it a few dozen yards before he heard her voice echoing behind him.

"Ben!"

He stood still, only for a second. Cursing, he hurried his pace.

"Ben, wait!" Her pleas rippled passed him.

Reaching his hut, he was about to open the door when suddenly a hard metal object hit him in the back of the head. Turning around, he saw her arm reaching out before her lightsaber flew back into her hand. Irritated, Ben ignored the fact that she just threw her saber at him and continued to reach for his door knob.

The buzzing of the energy blade stopped his hand from turning.

"Go away or strike me down." He states.

Rey let out a furious scream, Ben could hear her feet traverse the ground- splashing with every step as she closed the distance.

A sudden bust of energy erupted through his chest. For a second, he believed she stabbed him. Ben didn't know what to feel at the moment, relief, hurt, anger? When he touched his chest where he thought a hole would be, he felt her warm hands. Catching his breath, her longing touch made his body shutter. Rey pressed her head further into his back, yearning for Ben to give her a moment of relief "please wait." She whispered.

…

She sat besides him. Stealing glances once in a while at Ben. Rey was not blessed with the same kind of welcome as he continued to poke the fire with a half-burnt stick. Ben shifted to his right, grabbing a blanket and handing it to the soaked girl.

She took the dry sheet, pulling the fabric around her body she shuddered at the instant warmth. He eyed her for a second, trying to hide his concern. It's been so long since they had last seen each other. The atmosphere was thick- drenched in awkwardness.

Ben sat next to her again.

Her heart was pounding, she had been searching for him for the past several months. Rey thought he had died the last time they were fighting together. It wasn't until she received news from a mysterious stranger in the form of a force ghost that fueled Rey's hunt for the man that defied everything he stood for just to save her. Rey's realizated that all her hate for the man that murdered his own father and killed billions slowly dissipated, and what brew from her emotions was something a scavenger like herself never thought would experience. Love. Not for the evil darksider, but for the tormented soul.

Rey's heart thumped heavily. She subtly turned to him, a move which he noticed. Patiently, she snuck her right hand that was hidden in the warmth of his blanket out and trailed to his face. At first Ben recoiled at the touch, but Rey persisted. Feeling her warm fingers sent chills down his spine, and blood to race to his face. He leaned his head in, letting her feel the scar that she gave him so long ago. Rey trailed his blemish skin until her fingers reached his jaw, slightly moving his face to hers.

No words needed to exchanged, they both felt the growing pull that brought them together not so long ago. The rising heat in her cheeks gave her stomach a warm sensation. Gradually closing her eyes, she leaned in to plant her lips on his. Ben, tried to hold back. But he longed to feel something- to feel her. His eyelids felt heavy, he closed them to fully focus on the tender kiss Rey was giving him, finally returning the passion he felt for the woman.

 **I plan on making this a two shot, so look forward to that when I get to it. Also, please leave a review I would love to know what you guys think of my writing. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, thank you so much for your reviews, follows, and likes. It means a lot to me that you guys enjoyed my story. So here is the second part I promised.**

The rain continued to pour, the soothing sound of water crashing gently into the walls and roof echoed softly inside the stone hut. The mild fire kept the shelter warm, crackling as the moisture within the wood boil and released.

Rey and Ben were interlocked, undisturbed, and content.

For the first time in her life the scavenger no longer felt lonely. She relaxed into the gentle grasp of the one person she felt whole with, their bodies seemingly made to complement one another. Ben had fallen asleep, it wasn't because he was tired, but because it's been years since the he felt at peace with the conflict within him and truly in balance.

Rey was awake, she had never indulged herself before in such intimate activities. Being inexperienced, she thought it would be painful. However, Ben was tender with her, and she appreciated his passionate touch. Rey had a faint smile curled on her lips as she stared at the resting Ben. Her hand slowly touching his messy raven colored hair, quietly running her fingers through his locks- something she imaged doing for a long time.

She let him sleep. He was unhealthy hollow compared to the last time they met, it made her heart heavy. Rey couldn't sleep. Her chest felt too anxious, thumping up and down in a steady pace. Ben shifted his head, feeling the warm hand of the woman that lay next to him, he opened his eyes for a brief moment. Examining the woman in front of him, he had a piercing gaze. Closing his eyes once more, he pulled her in for a tighter embrace- snuggling his nose into the nape of her neck.

Rey let out a playful laugh from the tickling sensation"what are you doing?" she questions, not disapproving of his actions.

"Making sure you are really here." He said in a serious tone, his stone face caused Rey to frown.

Scooting her body closer to him, she touched her forehead to his- bathing in each other's company. "Your, not alone." She states. Rey held his cold hand, placing his palm onto her flustered cheek. Ben didn't realized the effect he had on Rey that night back on Ahch-to, when they touched hands she new he meant every word. That he was trying to comfort her, it didn't matter that they were on different sides at the time. He found the same lonely soul in her as with himself, and that connection was what brought them together.

"Neither are you."

Hearing his words made Rey smile, her infectious aura caused Ben to break his cold attitude for a brief second- producing a smirk.

... 25 years later...

A young man stood admiring the view of the quiet crashing waves as the water splashed onto the beach and receded back into the shore. His face was relaxed, admiring the magestic red sun. The salty sent of the ocean filled his nose, and he had a churning feeling in his stomach. The feeling of freedom, joy, and sadness crept inside him as he pondered away.

Rey stood besides the Millennium Falcon, she had aged well, besides the few expected wrinkles- what changed most about her was that the naivety in her eyes were long gone. In place was a more experienced and wiser woman. She leaned on a tall tree where the shade covered her from the bright light of the sun. Worrying thoughts ran passed her mind as she examined the young man- her son, Anakin Solo. The woman let out a sigh, remembering all the fond memories she shared with the now grown up boy.

Thinking back, Ben was against having children- he said that his blood has caused too much conflict in the galaxy. It took years of begging before Ben finally gave in and agreed to have Anakin. Since the scavenger never had parents to take care of her, she knew that when it was her time for to become a mother, she would be there for her child at every step. Rey, loved her son- he is the most precious thing to have befallen her. Rey remembered all too well the genuine smile that Ben had on his face the day Anakin was born, the two were always together- an unrepeatable pair. Just the thought of Ben and Anakin put a smile on her face.

The young man held himself well as he strode across the wet sand to Rey.

"Mother." He gave her a disappointed smile. "He's not coming is he?" Anakin asked.

Rey shook her head. "You know your father, he worries so much about you. He's just afraid."

Anakin knew of his bloodline, Ben wasn't against telling him of their family history. Heck, Ben and Rey had even trained their son in the way of the force- light and dark so that he would not suffer a terrible fate. However, with this knowledge came consequences. For a 19 years old boy that had been stuck on a planet with no one other than some close friends and his parents- Anakin was ready to see what other things the galaxy had in store for him. The young man came closer to his mother and gave her a tight embrace, Rey could barely hold back the tears flooding her eyes.

"Don't worry mother, I will be safe. I'll come back and visit." Sincerity in his voice.

"I would trust you more if you weren't so much like your father." Rey gave him a small laugh. Two to held each other for a few minutes, the loving bond between mother and son was much apparent. "Oh, I almost forgot." Rey let go of Anakin and grabed her old leather pouch that was sitting besides the tree, "Take this with you, it may come in handy." Still searching through her bag before finally producing a silver lightsaber.

Anakin speechlessly took the elegant weapon into hand. The boy recognized who's saber it is just from the descriptions from the stories he has been told. "I thought you said it broke in half... how?"

"It did- I am just good at fixing things." She jested.

Suddenly, both of them felt his presence and turned around. Ben walking up behind them, the aged man now had some streaks of grey hair and a tamed beard.

Anakin's face became stern, straightening his posture to look confident in front of his old man. "Father, I am ready."

Anakin could not read Ben's expression, but he could feel the perplexed aura that his father gave out and unease in his eyes. Ben walked up to his son, the brief silence between them spoke more than what words could exchange. "I know." Ben states, before giving his son a tight hug. "Go my son." The elder man spoke.

Anakin gave him a small smile, then looks back at his mother one last time. Turning around, the young man took in a deep breath as he boarded the the Millennium Falcon, ready to take on whatever the future had in store for him.

Rey came over to Ben giving her husband an affectionate embrace. Slowly, the two smiled at each other- acknowledging that everything was going to be just right. They then turned their attention the the roaring engines as the saucer began to hover and take off through the atmosphere and into the beauty of space.

 **Well here is my happy ending. (Hey Disney, you're welcome to use it.) Anyways, this is my first fanfiction and it was very fun to write. I hoped you guys enjoyed it just as much as me. Please leave a review, I would love to get your feedback! Thanks.**


End file.
